


All I want for Christmas is you, Darling!

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Crazy, Creepy, Delusions, F/M, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Alastor had always felt like he was missing something, no matter how cliche it sounded. So he turned to killing which gave him a thrill to the likes he had never felt before. He thought that nothing else could ever make him feel this type of excitement. But he was proved wrong when he first saw her. Charlie, that beautiful woman was gonna be his and they were gonna be so happy together indeed.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	All I want for Christmas is you, Darling!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you all for the huge support on my last Charlastor story! Y'all don't know how many happy tears I shed while reading the comments! You're all amazing!
> 
> But I know Alastor is definitely gonna be a whole bunch of OOC in this story xD Hopefully it's still readable and I just wanted to write something kinda Christmasy with a Yandere theme because that's my brand xD
> 
> Also I'll probably end up writing a Yandere Husk x Charlie fic sometime soon, don't ask me how I started to ship them but I love them now and I'm gonna be nervous about posting it but welp xD Hope y'all enjoy!!

* * *

Alastor hummed a quiet tune to himself as he walked through the snowy and dark streets. Today would finally be the day where he and his beloved angel would finally be together, forever and ever, with nobody being able to separate them from eachother. It was the night of Christmas and the excitement truly was all over the air. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster in his chest from the utter excitement he was feeling. Everything was going to be absolutely perfect and he was sure that his darling was also waiting for him. Even if she wasn't then he knew she would love what he had planned for her.

The first time he had seen her. That angel in the body of a beautiful woman. He felt something he had never ever felt before. A connection. Such a stange attraction that he could barely handle. All his life he was used to coldness and bitterness. Ever since he was a child. Even if he was very charming and was very well liked by his peers. But on the inside he was just so empty and it disgusted him. When he turned to killing then he felt such a wonderful thrill and he thought that nothing could ever be better then this. Him watching the crimson blood spill and feeling this amazing control over his victims. But he ended up being wrong, which he didn't mind being this time.

When his eyes landed on her long, gorgeous blonde locks and those equally beautiful brown eyes. Not to mention that smile. Then he was completely awestruck and from that day forward he wasn't able to get her out of his head. It annoyed him at first but now he could care less. She was his soulmate. They were meant to be together. Now that he had finally found his perfect angel then there was no way that he would ever give her up. He was so in love with Charlie, so why the heck should he?

Even though his sweetheart was surrounded by many others as well, which angered him to no end, then he was still so sure that the only one his beloved was thinking about, was him. After all they were meant to be, weren't they? He was sure they were. This was the first time he had ever felt anything positive in his entire life. It felt so pure and good. God he was so lovesick and he didn't mind it. No one else would ever be able to love her like he would. She was the one for him and he was the one for her.

The chilly weather around him made him slightly shiver. But it didn't matter. Nothing did, but his love. The snowflakes that fell to the ground around him made the entire atmosphere feel even more festive. How absolutely perfect. He had some things with him that would make everything easier for him. Of course he was sure that his love would gladly come with him but just in case that she wouldn't and would be too overwhelmed by her joy. Which he obviously wouldn't blame her for then this was just to help make it easier for them both.

His angel's smiles and laughs always made his heart flutter. In a way he hated feeling this sappy. But he couldn't be mad at her. He just couldn't even if he tried. Everything about Charlie was just so perfect. He was feeling quite excited about finally having his love for himself alone. The only thing he wanted for Christmas was his sweetheart. Their life together was going to be absolutely perfect. This was all he had ever asked for.

He wanted Charlie, more then she could ever know or understand. When they would be together then nobody would be able to take her smiles away from him again. Together they would be untouchable, unconditionally in love as well. _"All I want for Christmas is you~"_ He sang softly to himself with a grin on his face. Now he could even see his love's house in eyesight.

The man's steps got faster and faster. His excitement could barely be contained at this point. He had been in her house plenty of times before. After all what lover would he be if he wouldn't protect her from the monsters that could want to hurt her? Like her family for example. Those parents of hers, oh how they annoyed him to no end. But it didn't matter, no not at all. Because he would finally save her and they would live happily together forever.

Finally he was at his love's doorway. He had no problem getting the door open, with his skills and with some extra love. He stepped inside of the house and his smile just widened even more. So close, god he was so freaking close. Finally they could be together happily ever after. He knew she loved fairytales so he would make their come alive tonight.

He stepped faster up the stairs but still made sure to stay quiet. Still he was almost dancing while he walked because he was just so excited. He could sniff his angel's delectable scent in the air. His heart beating so fast in his chest that it may as well bop out any second now. Step by step his love was closer in his arms reach and in a few seconds he stepped inside of his lover's room.

The blonde was sleeping peacefully and with the moonlight shining on her, then it made her look even more like an angel that she was. She was even smiling in her sleep. There was no one more innocent and pure in this entire universe and only he could protect that innocence. He stepped closer and then gently caressed the girl's cheek. Her skin was so soft and smooth. She smiled and leaned into his touch, making his smile wider so much more, before she opened her chocolate brown eyes that widened with fear as soon as she saw him.

He was on top of her and he quickly had her mouth covered with a funny smelling rag and even if his beloved tried to fight against him then she just couldn't. She succumbed to their love and he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

_"Merry Christmas, my angel. I finally have the best present I could ever ask for~"_

After that Charlie was never seen again by anyone. Such a tragedy it was that on Christmas a woman was stolen from her family. It was just horrible. No matter how hard anybody looked around then no one was able to find her or find out what happened to her. All they knew was that she was taken from her bed, with no signs of who did it left behind.

Only one person knew. The man who was holding the crying woman close to his chest and kissed her cheek gently. Alastor ran his fingers through her gorgeous, silky blonde locks. Even the sounds of her cries were pure music to his ears. She was accepting her place next to him as his wife and he couldn't be more glad. He would hate too hurt her more then was necessary.

They were finally together and now it would stay this way forever. Oh nothing could be more perfect then this.

_"I love you so much, my darling~"_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would seriously make my day and would be the perfect Christmas present for me! (Like Charlie is for Alastor xD)


End file.
